The Wicked Web/transcript
Narrator: Throughout the universe, many terrible space hazards endanger travel between the planets. Space bergs loom dangerously near the orbit of Pluto. Space storms rage outward from the firey planet Thor. And swirling seas of liquid air infest Galaxy Nine. But now, Colonel Bleep has volunteered to survey these hazards one by one, and record their exact position on a space map of the galaxies. At this very moment, the flying space laboratory, Trav-a-lab, is being prepared to blast off on this exciting survey mission. Voice: Switch on power circuits. Scratch: Roger! Voice: Activate blast-off generators. Colonel Bleep: Roger! Voice: Set gyro-governing dials. Squeak: Roger! Voice: Standby for countdown. Three, two, one, zero! Narrator: They're off! First stop, Pluto, to chart the position of the drifting space berg belt, ghostly graveyard of space ships. As Bleep, Squeak and Scratch near their destination, however, they're spotted by the Black Knight of Pluto. This wicked villain waits like an evil black shadow, watching each approaching space ship, poised to pounce down like a hungry vulture, should a ship accidentally collide with a giant space berg. Such helpless crash victims are the Black Knight's usual prey. This time, however, he is not content to wait for an accident. Oh no! The space ship Trav-a-lab is too great a prize to leave to chance. Quickly, he streaks ahead to prepare a deadly ambush. At lightning speed, he flips from space berg to space berg, spinning a monstrous web of invisible electro-magnetized wire! There can be no escape from this ingenious trap! Now, set for the kill, the Black Knight, like a greedy spider, is ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victims! Meanwhile, in the lab rocket, Bleep and his crew are busy at their space survey instruments. One by one, the deadly space bergs are... Bleeps ...spotted by the futomic radar scope... Squeaks ...measured and weighed by the futomic size-o-scope, then... Scratches ...photographed and charted by the futomic plot-o-scope. Progress is slow, for the Colonel must guide the Trav-a-lab with great care through the death traps of the space berg belt. On and on, they go, never dreaming that even greater danger lies ahead. Now the Black Knight blinks with excitement. In only seconds, Bleep's giant rocket will be his helpless victim! Lower and closer it comes! But wait! What's that mysterious pattern on Bleep's radar screen? It's an image of the Black Knight's terrible web, for although invisible to the eye, the metallic wire is clearly outlined on Bleep's super-sensitive radar scope. Now the colonel halts the ship, and with careful aim, sends a powerful bolt of futomic energy surging through the exposed wire. energy blast The wicked villain is trapped! web, the Black Knight and his ship are electrified web and space bergs contract towards the Black Knight, creating an explosion And so, thanks to the radar scope, our friends are saved, and the Black Knight is caught in his own trap. And best of all, Bleep's space map now shows a perfect travel lane, right through the middle of the space berg belt. Category:Transcripts